les 10 attaque les plus bêtes
by firephenix
Summary: Quelles peuvent être les attaque les plus inutiles des personnages de one piece, les voici avec des top 10 par personnages.
1. 1 Luffy

Voici un truc d humour qui m est passé par la tête, j espère que vous allez aimer !

Les 10 attaques les plus bêtes et inutiles

* * *

1 – Luffy

* * *

- avec zorro chewing fusil :

Luffy prépare un bon jet pistol et au moment ou le coup part, zorro tranche le bras de chapeau de paille, et tadam ! un coup de fusil imparable avec le bras de notre héros. À utiliser seuleument 2 fois ( au delà, nous vous prions d utiliser chewing onde de choc )

- toujours avec zorro chewing onde choc :

un chewing fusil avec le pied. Cette technique est à utiliser 2 fois, au dela, faites un bon chewing boulet de canon, et après, luffy au chapeau de paille ne sera plus la pour en parler.

- encore avec zorro chewing boulet de canon :

luffy prepare un chewing coup de boule et zorro coupe la tête de luffy. Cette attaque a de quoi couler un navire de guerre kuzan. A utiliser seuleument en dernier recours car après … luffy … sera comme qui dirait … R.I.P.

- seul chewing dégonflé :

luffy fait un chewing ballon et recrache fort l air en lui pour... simplement valser n importe où.

- avec franky, une variante de chewing dégonflé chewing ballon puant :

franky case un bon coup de prout que luffy avale ( non cela n est pas sortit de l esprit d un enfant de 4 ans, non ), luffy fait chewing ballon et puis recrache tout l air comprimé de ses poumons et envoie un air irrespirable et part valser très loin.

- une autre avec franky, et encore une variante de chewing dégonflé chewing fire sprint :

franky fait fresh fire, et luffy avale le feu et le recrache en air comprimé et part valser loin en crachant du feu.

- avec sanji chewing bowling :

ingrédients : un bon cuistot, un homme élastique, une cuillère coupante, et surtout de l amour !

temps de préparation : env. 5 minutes

effet : attaque très puissante

un conseil du chef sanji : servez le bien frais sur les ennemis, c est un vrai régal !

Recette : énuclez ( ça veut dire enlever les yeux, oui c est très gor ) l homme élastique. Gonflez le bien. Mettez les doigts dans la bouche et les 2 orifices précédement dégagés, tirez ! Vous verrez, vous ne louperez jamais un seul coup avec cette super balle ! Le chewing bowling, c est le strike assuré !

- uniquement luffy : chewing VOUS ! :

étirez le doigt de luffy et montrez quelqu un. Cette technique est absolument inutile.

- avec nico robin chewing drible :

faites deux grands bras de nico robin et prenez luffy en chewing ballon, faîtes des dribbles sur l adversaire.

- sanji, zorro et franky chewing suprême strike :

faîtes un chewing ballon, brûlez le avec franky, trouez le avec zorro, et balancez le avec sanji ! Et une attaque surpuissante s offre a vous. Après... pour le capitaine... c est pas notre affaire.

* * *

J éspère que vous avez aimé, je posterai bien tôt un nouveau chapitre !

Si vous voulez, j ai deux autres histoires en cours !

Merci d avoir lu !


	2. 2 Franky

Voila et merci a tout les lecteurs, le chapitre 2

* * *

2-Franky

* * *

- seul, Franky fêtard :

Mettez un cocktail d alcool dans le ventre de franky, vous aurez alors un super franky qui fait totalement n importe quoi !

Retour aux bases avec deux attaques du chapitre 1 :

- avec Franky, une variante de chewing dégonflé chewing ballon puant :

Franky case un bon coup de prout que Luffy avale ( non cela n est pas sortit de l esprit d un enfant de 4 ans, non ), luffy fait chewing ballon et puis recrache tout l air comprimé de ses poumons et envoie un air irrespirable et part valser très loin.

- une autre avec Franky, et encore une variante de chewing dégonflé chewing fire sprint :

Franky fait fresh fire, et Luffy avale le feu et le recrache en air comprimé et part valser loin en crachant du feu.

Revenons a nos moutons robotiques :

- Franky avec Aokiji, Franky ski :

vous avez envie de l air de la montagne ? Rien de plus simple avec Aokiji ! Faites une grande pente gelée et eneigée et mettez Franky dessus. Il va alors activer sa fonction ski : un masque, un casque et une bonne paire de ski. Et c est parti pour un bon slalom !

* * *

Télé achat :

- bienvenue bienvenue pour ce nouveau numéro de télé achat !

- eh oui aujourd hui nous allons vous présenter un gadget cocasse et utile, le franky man !

- Mon assistante est très douée pour les titres !

- Merci !

- Mais c est bien la seule chose que tu sait faire !

- Merci beaucoup !

- Vous voyez, elle est bête...

- merci c est trop gentil !

- On va vous présenter quelques untilisation du franky man, mais on ne va pas tout vous révéler

- ce serait bête ! Hihihi

- tais toi ça vaudrait mieux

- merci !

voici les nombreuses et utiles ( ou pas ) utilisations du franky man :

- seul, franky music :

mettez un peut d ambiance dans vos soirées avec le franky DJ bot. Effet garanti par la SSCA !

- nami et franky, une variante de franky beer man franky tropical :

vous, nami, avez envie d une sensation de bin être, de chaleur et de tropiques. Rien de plus simple avec le franky cyborg ! mettez un mélange de jus exotique dans son poitrail et vous serez alors transplané vers les tropiques. Votre cyborg préféré se mettra a danser et chanter le caleur sous les palmiers. Pour seulement 299 000 berries HT ! Effet garanti par la SSCA. Touts droits réservés a la warner company copyright.

- seul, une variante de franky fêtard franky beer man :

maintenant que vous connaissez l effet hilarant que procure le fait de changer la boisson dans le ventre du cyborg vous allez retenter l experience avec de nombreux produits. Essayez cette fois avec de la bière. Vous obtiendrez un cyborg grognon et avide de matchs de foot et de vuvuzelas. Avec lui, jamais vous ne louperez un match ! Il fait même des pronostics avec vous !

- franky pure javel :

mettez de la javel ( non incluse dans le coffret discount ) dans le ventre de franky cyborg et vous aurez un robot nettoyant rapide et efficace !

* * *

Eh voilà ce télé achat est fini pour aujourd' hui, a bientôt pour un nouveau télé achat sur... wapol, du royaume de drum !

J éspère que vous aimez, merci !


	3. Chapter 3

désolé pour le retard, je me rattrape avec un nouveau chapitre de l'ASL

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : wapol, l ancien souverain de drum... ou le glouton de la crunch-crunch factory

boomberman :

* * *

Donnez une bombe en pomme a Wapol, il s empressera de la manger, et vous pourrez le faire sauter ! Un conseil, enfuyez vous vite après !

pomm'pol :

donnez alors une vraie pomme a Wapol, et mangez la pomme qu il deviendra.

joliepol :

vous êtes un vieux Wapol fatigué. Vous voulez un esclave qui sache bien faire la cuisine. La solution est toute trouvée ! Mangez une jolie fille, vous vous transformerez en elle, et Sanji sera votre esclave attitré !

festin royal :

vous, Sanji, l'ami des femmes, avez découvert l'entourloupe de Wapol. Cuisinez lui un festin, il mange et vous LE mangez.

Wapol tragedy :

donnez un Roméo et Juliette a Wapol, après la digestion, il broyera du noir pour longtemps.

big chess :

Envie d'un jeu d'échecs géant et déprimé, rien de plus simple avec wapol trgedy, donnez maintenant un jeu d'echecs a wapol. Vous aurez ce que vous voulez !

j'eu d'ombres :

marre de vous morfondre ? Assez de déprime ? Mettez fin a vos jours grace au grand corsaire Moria. Vous, ancien souverain tyrannique du royaume de drum allez manger l ombre de moria pour devenir son ombre : un servant sans esprit, de quoi vous reposer...

une petite dernière, Wapol greeeeen :

envie d' une plante décorative ? Rien de plus simple avec le Wapol 2.0 ! donnez une nouvelle jeunesse a vos plantes : Il les mange et il devient une nouvelle plante resplandissante !

Breveté par la SSCA


End file.
